


【勇维】你知道

by Five_am



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Five_am/pseuds/Five_am
Summary: 又名《独家秘密》





	【勇维】你知道

他顺从地躺在你身体的阴影之下，让你有些慌乱了。心脏跳得毫无章法，却和年少时第一次为电视上的他心动时很不一样。更像是重大的比赛之前，紧张混含着隐秘的期待，像想要攀上领奖台的至高点一样，迫切地想要去获得些什么，征服些什么，又被羞耻感噬咬着已经麻木的神经末梢。  
那不一样。  
你在心里对自己说。  
那不一样。  
他朝你眨了眨漂亮的蓝色眼睛，你杂乱的心跳像是突然停止了，思绪彻底断了线，甚至不知道自己是怎么俯身压在他身上，贴得严丝合缝，从交缠的双腿到腹部到胸口到嘴唇。  
没有来自四面八方的无数目光，这一刻只有属于彼此的你们。  
你燃尽的思维又慢慢回归，头脑却仍因你们以这样一种姿势接吻的事实而昏胀。  
你全部的接吻经验来自于他，那些在他耐心引导之下、浅尝辄止的、让人无法满足的吻。你意识到自己这个深吻的拙劣，而他依然无比温柔地回应，安抚像一只小兽一样在口腔里莽撞地探索的你的舌头。教练的善解人意让你感激，同时又让你轻微的恼怒，你知道这没有理由，但你无法不感到挫败。  
你知道他远比你有经验。  
哼，是的。你收回舌头，他似乎还有些留恋，于是你咬了他的嘴唇，没敢太用力。  
他朝你微笑了，这让你更生气——你不明白自己在气些什么——被小瞧了吗，还是……  
可能你就是看不惯他这副游刃有余的样子。  
怎么总是你为他慌慌张张呢，还是在这种时候。  
你气鼓鼓地撑起上半身低头看他，他还是笑意吟吟地抬头看着你，叫你的名字，眼睛里有光，这种来自维克托·尼基福罗夫的注视可以让你窒息。  
天啊，你在生气些什么！这一刻他的眼里只有你。  
可是你还是不想他用这种看他亲爱的学生、看他所爱的一位小朋友的眼神看你。  
那该是什么样的呢？  
你现在不知道。但是你会知道的。你想，又一次埋下头去。  
你可是个日本人啊。你对自己说。你总是有不为人知的另一面的。  
也许他挖掘出了一部分，那么这剩下的，深藏在外表之下的全部，也只能让他看到吧。

你之前大概不会想到，那个活在冰面之上、灯光之下的维克托·尼基福罗夫也是有这样不能示人的另一面的。  
“维克托，把脸转过来。”你停下动作，弓着身子在上面说。  
他轻轻哼了一声表示不愿意。垂下的刘海遮挡住他朝向你的半个侧脸。  
“乖。”你又俯身，几乎要趴到他胸口，然后又说了一遍。  
大概是这个动作带动了你还埋在他身体里的部位，他又短促地喘了一下，因为性兴奋而发烫的皮肤似乎更红了些。  
你努力在不让那东西滑出来的前提下凑得离他更近，这使他的双腿被迫打得更开。现在你已经可以把热气吹进他的耳朵里了。  
“维克托。”你在他耳边小声叫道。  
“你混蛋。”他突然低低地用俄语吼了一句，你觉得他应该是用吼的，可是声音飘忽着在颤抖，让你你毫不愧疚，反而更加兴奋。  
“维克托……维克托……”这个姿势你可以吻到他任何地方，你一遍遍唤着这个名字，一边小心翼翼地吻他的额头，发线，耳垂，脸颊，然后是脖颈脆弱的连接处，往下到锁骨。你停下了，双手从他的大腿根往上到富有力量的腰部，美丽的胸口，滑到优美肩膀，然后抚上他的脸颊。  
他还是不愿正过脸看你。你惊讶于在各方面都很放得开的维克托到了这种时候居然会这样不好意思。于是你只能采取强硬手段了。你捧着他的脸，试图强迫他看着你，可他固执地躲开直视你的视线。像只受困的大型猫科动物一样从喉咙底发出呜呜的叫声，可你感觉像是喝了酒，只有一股蛮干到底的冲劲。他无力的反抗并不能让你同情他，只想对他再强硬一些，迫使他屈服——过去你从来不想的。但这个时候他太不一样了，你也是。你们都不再是用大脑思考的动物，你只知道你要他。  
你终于掰着他的下巴让他和你面对面，凌乱的银发一被剥开你才看清他掩饰已久的神情。他的眼眶泛红，像是要哭了。喉结动了动，像是要说什么，被吸吮得嫣红的嘴唇张了张，却什么都没说。  
他不肯看你是在害羞？  
维克托·尼基福罗夫在床上会是这副模样？  
你感受到那种涌流的兴奋，无法抑制，卡在他身体里的部位又无法控制地胀大了几分。  
你非常耐心，非常温柔，非常体贴地轻轻亲了一下他的嘴唇。  
“亲爱的，我开动了。”

 

后来你才知道那是他的第一次。  
不管是用前面还是后面。  
这让你非常惊讶。毕竟整个圈子都默认维克托·尼基福罗夫是个情场老手，没有人怀疑这一点，即使没有证据，他的一举一动，他的自信和爱玩的天性仿佛都无需赘言地证明了这一点。  
你直到这一天才意识到自己作为粉丝的失职。  
作为维克托·尼基福罗夫全球粉丝后援团团长怎么说也不该轻信毫无依据的判断才是。  
于是你用实践撕去了蒙蔽双眼的外皮，检验了最深层的真相。  
但维克托是个DT的真相也只有胜生勇利一个人知道了。  
因为当其他人知道的时候，他已经不是了。


End file.
